Dying Rain
by Mid0riko
Summary: AU, Misao is a telepath and Kaoru can see the future. Battousai accidently kidnaps Kaoru instead of Misao, and Misao meets up with Soujiro while trying to find her cousin. KK, AM, SM, MS
1. Blood and Visions

**A/N**: *Takes in breath* Well'p, this is my first fic I've ever posted here, and probably one of my first that I plan on finishing. R&R, and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I'm sure you can figure I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction. ^_^ So, um, if you sue me, I don't have much in the way of cash at the moment, but I think I might could pay you in erasers, pens, pencils, and maybe some make-up…*Hugs computer protectively* No way!

****

Chapter 1

Makimachi Misao stared at her bedroom walls. They were an odd bluish color, scarred with puncture marks from her kunai, and one dent on the left corner from Kaoru's bokken. It all looked rather grey and boring in the dark of the night, with the exception of a small picture frame hanging in the centre. A frame that held her only photo of Aoshi…

She almost giggled remembering the argument that one picture had started between her and her cousin.

__

"Oi! Kaoru! Could you find something to hang this up with? I'll be back in a second," Misao headed out the door, leaving a confused Kaoru to look around. Grabbing a tack, she was about to put it up when the weasel-like telepath came running back in.

__

"What are you doing!?!"

"What you said…"

"DON'T YOU PUT A TACK IN MY AOSHI-SAMA!"

Kaoru blinked before cracking up laughing, as the girl started blushing furiously. "Aoshi-Sama?"

__

"Yes, raccoon-girl!"

"Hey!" Kaoru exclaimed, before suddenly calming down. "Misao, have you even talked to him? And where'd you get the picture from?"

"Of course I've talked to Aoshi-sama! I've known him since I was little; He isn't too much older than me, and he's my boss, since Jiya stepped down." 

Kaoru's brows lifted a bit, but then her face broke into a smile. 

"Speaking of the Aoiya, you should come with me sometime! We could probably get you a job,"

"That wouldn't be bad, but I still need to keep up the dojo. Since my parents died, it's been the only thing I've had left. I can't stay at your house all the time, even if we are related,"

It still would be interesting though to find out what the Oniwabanshuu actually did_. Misao talked non-stop about her job, but she hadn't ever mentioned what it _was_._

"Like Mom or Dad ever care. They never even notice me, and I'm their only daughter! That's why I spend so much time at the Aoiya." 

Kaoru heard something that might have been self-pity in her cousin's voice. But it wasn't like she didn't deserve to have a little. Just because her parents were some of the wealthiest people in Japan didn't mean her life was any easier. It would be Kaoru's guess that they hadn't gotten through more than 'hello' in weeks. The Oniwaban were Misao's real family; she had known most of them as long as her parents anyway. 

"You want to get started on our homework? We have plenty of calculus…" Though Kaoru was really a year older, Misao had managed to skip a grade several years ago and now they were both seniors.

"Sure,"  


That had been in March. It was now the middle of May, and both of them had graduated.  
  
Making sure she didn't wake Kaoru, Misao got up and took the picture of the wall for a moment. Looking at his face, she silently wondered if he would ever really love her. He was so cold…The only time she had ever seen him smile was when he was ten years old. And she hadn't ever seen him laugh. Still, she was determined to make him like her.

The red numbers on her digital alarm clock read 2:30 AM. Knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep just lying there, Misao decided to go get a drink. Kaoru always stayed over on the weekends, and she would know by now that her cousin would most likely be on the living room couch if anywhere else, and so Misao didn't worry about a thing as she gradually dozed off.

***

Kaoru had been drifting on and off from sleep, and judging from the headache she was starting to get, her half-awake mind figured a vision would come to her sometime soon. And it was right.

When she lost focus of everything around her and the walls started going black, she closed her eyes and clutched the bedcovers, wishing she could just go back to sleep. Then suddenly, she began to See. Images flared up in her head. As usual, they were very odd and seemed to have nothing to do with her. This time they were mostly of a redheaded man with a sword. In a moment though, there was someone else. It was a women, walking in the rain. She was beautiful, but there was something…tragic about her. She was holding an iris, she seemed hopeless.

Kaoru sensed these images were from the past. But as the vision changed, she knew what she saw now was not. Misao's house flashed in her head, then Misao herself. Several people followed, some friends, and others she was sure she never wanted to meet. 

Strange enough, the man with the sword from the beginning didn't appear again until the end. And then only to be drowned by blood as his cold, amber eyes glared at something she couldn't see, and he readied his katana for a death blow. As his sword started to fall, Kaoru woke up. 

She thanked every name that came to mind that she didn't scream and wake their whole house up as well. _Go back to sleep_, she told herself, knowing it wouldn't happen. She sighed. Blood had never, ever, been a good omen. Lucky Misao. The telepath never had to deal with any of this. Her gift was straight and simple; she could read thoughts and memories. And that was one heck of a lot more useful than broken fragments of the future.

And which one of them had forgotten to shut that stupid window?

***

A still figure was crouched by the wall. Making sure he stayed in the dark, he was starting to worry; this had been far too easy. He had noted quickly that this whole place lacked a security system, and that more than one window was open, including the one he needed to get in through.

Not making a sound, the assassin slowly crept in that direction, and finally pulled himself through the small opening. He was now standing a fairly large bedroom, the walls a bluish grey color. 

Walking closer to the bed, he saw that everything matched the description Katsura had given him. The girl on the bed, Makimachi Misao he presumed, had long dark hair, and wasn't very big. She couldn't be older than nineteen. _Well, _he thought, _at least she shouldn't be too much trouble. _He pulled out his sword, and made up his mind how he was going to do this. He was not in a good mood, and he didn't feel like messing around with a screaming and crying child. He would just knock her out and drive her to headquarters, and hopefully his task would be finished. _I am the greatest assassin in Japan. Why on earth am I stuck kidnapping a child? Whoever's brilliant idea this was deserves a slow and painful death._

Just as the Battousai readied the hilt of his sword and prepared to swing, the girl's eyes shot open. If not for all of his training, he would have groaned aloud right then.

"Uh, good morning to you too," she said sleepily as he blinked.

That was definitely not the response he had expected. But, he didn't give her time to say anything else as the hilt of his sword slammed onto her head, making everything around her fade into black. And from then on, Battousai had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

***

As soon as the Battousai had entered the house, Misao's telepathy was tingling. In only a few seconds, it had intensified so much that it jolted her out of her sleep. 

"Okay, okay, I'm up," she muttered to herself. After focussing for a short time, she jumped up, realizing what was happening. _Dang, I knew we should have closed that window. Who the heck is that anyway?_ Not wanting to alert anyone of her prescence, she decide to just try and scan the person's mind. When she did, it was all she could do not to scream.


	2. They're Gonna Die

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. That would be those lucky people in Japan. I'm just, er, uh *cough* borrowing *coughcough* them…for a little while. *Puts on innocent face* What? You think I'd ever steal or anything like that? Me? Never! *Keeps on smiling and does a Soujiro impression*

**A/N**: Just a quickie but italics are thoughts and word emphasis, and later on italics in //…// are telepathy.

**Chapter 2**

When Kaoru awoke, her head was throbbing, and the bruise on the top of her forehead told her it wasn't from the last night's vision. Immediately opening her eyes, she gasped when she realized that this was _not _Misao's house.

She tried to get up, but the pain in her head hit her like a brick. Deciding to try a bit more slowly, she gradually sat up while rubbing her temples.

"You should lay back down," a cold voice said from behind.

She jerked around, nearly falling off what she found to be a couch. She was in the middle of a muttered, "Thanks," when she looked and saw who it was. The man was standing against the wall, no particular expression on his face. His long red hair was pulled back loosely, revealing the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. Parts of his hair fell in his face, but not enough to hide his glaring amber eyes. She didn't have to think long to recognize who that description fit: the Hitokiri Battousai.

Kaoru remembered Misao telling her about him once. She had figured Aoshi described him to the Oniwabanshuu. That must have been why Misao paid so much attention.

When all of this sunk in, Kaoru started feeling quite lightheaded. She was lying on a couch, injured, weaponless, and helpless, while a bloodthirsty murderer stood less than a yard away. She had no idea where she was or how exactly she'd gotten there, and thinking on it more, she didn't think she wanted to. Remembering the vision from the past night, Kaoru wanted to slap herself. How could she have been so dense? The vision had practically laid everything in front of her. It even showed her Battousai's face! _Kaoru no baka! _

She groaned in annoyance with herself, but then started to get nervous. She had been so preoccupied with where she was, she hadn't thought about what was going on. She had hardly had time to be afraid, but now she was worried. Why had Battousai not killed her last night? Through her resolve, she was determined not to let him see that. Stupid jerk.

"So, uh, who exactly are you?" Stupid jerk that she was now talking to. Oh well. Better to pretend cluelessness. Gritting her teeth, she sat up to face him.

"You know who I am," So much for that. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're horrible at small talk?" Kaoru was a bit shocked she'd said that, but him standing against the wall like that was unnerving, and anything was better than crying. Whatever happened, she was not going to show him how scared she was right then either.

"I've never really cared," Kaoru was seriously beginning to think that the wall _would_ be better company. 

"Well, can you at least tell me your real name?"

"It's Kenshin. Himura Kenshin," She sighed loudly in exasperation, and was sure he was feeling the same thing. Well, if he wouldn't talk, she could still get on his nerves. She silently thanked Misao for this skill.

"So, why did you kidnap me?"

"Because I had orders to, and the rest of that is confidential,"

"Shouldn't you ask me my name?"

"I already know it,"

Kaoru sighed again, "What is it then?"

"Makimachi Misao," Kaoru blinked. Battousai thought she was Misao? _How the heck…wait…_This might just work out. As long as she didn't have to use Misao's powers, and Kenshin didn't seem to know about them, then everything would be fine. But why did he want Misao?

***

Battousai noticed she was gritting her teeth. He didn't know if that was from her headache, or their conversation. He was sure either would be enough though. How long was he expected to keep this girl? If very long he knew one of them would not be alive for very much longer. And the fact that she was a telepath…_What was Katsura thinking?_ _The idiot! _The cell-phone call that Battousai was to keep her with him didn't help things either.

But Kenshin was jerked out of his thoughts as the room went strangely quiet. All of his attention landed on the girl when he saw that her eyes had changed from bright and sky blue to a very cold silver. She wasn't focussing anymore; she just stared right past him.

"Makimachi?" he said, but she couldn't hear him. He sprinted over to the couch, grabbing her shoulders before she nearly collapsed. Her eyes were still silver, but now, somehow they looked different. They were going colder. And she looked terrified.

***

Misao stood by her fathers door. She was already furious at him for making his only daughter schedule an appointment just to speak with him. She knew what his answer would be anyway; he wouldn't care. He never had. Why did she need an appointment for that?

So when the door opened, it took everything she had not to start yelling.

"Otosan?"

"Yes, Musume, what do you want? I'm very busy right now and I don't have time for-"

"I promise, it won't take long," she answered bitterly. "Otosan, something happened to Kaoru!"

"I'm sure your cousin can take care of herself, now look-"

"This is important! She was kidnapped-"

"Misao! I'm busy, go on!"

"KAORU KAMIYA WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI! SHE'S YOUR NIECE!!"

"MISAO! GO AWAY! I don't have time to listen to your stories right now!" Misao's mouth dropped, speechless. How could he think she was lying about something like this? Clenching her fists, she inhaled sharply and walked out the door. She was too confused to even be mad at him now. Her own father didn't trust her; who would? 

She wasn't paying attention as she bumped into a boy standing outside the door.

"Watch out," she snapped, then regretted it. He hadn't done anything to her.

"Excuse me, Miss," He didn't seem to notice; he was still smiling like nothing had happened.

"Er, sorry," she muttered quickly, turning to walk away. But in a matter of seconds he had caught up with her.

"Listen," he started. That smile still hadn't left his face. "I didn't mean to listen in or anything back there, but I heard you talking to your father,

Misao raised a brow; she wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"And I think I can help,"

"How?!" She demanded, whirling around and almost shoving him into the wall.

"Ouch! I think I may know how to find Himura-san,"

"Who?"

"Himura-san, the Battousai, and would you mind letting go? This isn't very comfortable," She hadn't realized that she was still holding on to him.

"Oh, uh, sure. So where is he?"

"Well, Miss Makimachi, this might not be the best place to discuss-"

"Then come on, we can drive there while you tell me!" He walked behind her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait," she said, turning around again, "What's your name?"

"Seta Soujiro," 

***

Kaoru couldn't tell if she was screaming or not. Her own voice was drowned out in all the noise. And the vision wouldn't leave; she was trapped in her own mind. The images were like demons that wouldn't go away, and she felt like she was going crazy.

But there was another voice that was still very faint. It would echo, then die back down. It finally got loud enough for her to hear it. "Misao!"

Who was Misao? It sounded familiar. As the voice echoed more, Kaoru tried to find where it was coming from. Slowly, she opened her eyes again.

Kaoru found herself leaning on the Battousai, him staring intently at her. His hands on her shoulders, she noticed he was why she hadn't fallen over yet.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally understood what she had just seen, and she felt like someone had slapped her. Going numb, she was trying with everything she had not to cry when she looked at Battousai, her eyes begging for help, and whispered,

"They're going to die,"

****

A/N: Heh, I hope this was a decent cliffhanger. *g* Chocolates to whoever can guess who died in her vision before I post chapter 3. ^_^

****

aglaia102~ Thanks! Hehe, keep reading…^_^


	3. Wrong Girl

**Disclaimer**: *Author lady looks at characters… "I don't own y'all, do I? Nope…"*

**A/N**: Hehe, Cirya this chapter can be for you ^_^. Nice and hopefully suspenseful toward the ending just for your trip. Though you got back about week ago. Oh well. I was actually planning on finishing this one then. Heh, I'm a bit late… 'Tis the thought that counts…*g*

**Chapter 3**

Misao stepped into the drivers' side of her silver Porsche, Soujiro getting in on the other side. 

****

"So where are we going?" she asked, turning to face Soujiro. "You did say you knew where he was didn't you?"

"Well, if you don't mind, it would be helpful if we stopped by my apartment first. I need my computer."

"Hey," she eyed him rather suspiciously, "What if you're working with them, and you're just trying to kidnap me too?"

"Then I wouldn't be getting into your car, much less the passenger side,"

"Good point," Misao was starting to like his company. He didn't mind her talking or her asking questions, and he seemed to be listening. So she started up the car, and managed to get them out of the driveway.

"Miss Makimachi?" he said after they had paused for a moment.

"Huh?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think Mr. Himura will hurt your cousin,"

"Why wouldn't he?" It was rather absurd to think someone like the Battousai would just randomly spare his latest victim.

Soujiro was _still _smiling. "If he took all the trouble to kidnap her, _without_ hurting her, then why would he do it now?"

"Maybe he felt like it?" she quipped.

"But think about it. He made sure she didn't get a scratch when he took her,"

"Well, duh! There's no proof now except what I saw! If there's no blood, no one will think anything bad happened to her! They'll just guess she left on her own."

Soujiro seemed to be thinking about this.

"Let me ask you something. If you weren't in the room when she was kidnapped, then how did you know that it happened? I'm positive Mr. Himura didn't go and knock anything over."

Uh-oh. She was going to have a time getting around the fact that her telepathy had queued her in on this. "I, uh, had gotten up to get a drink and I wasn't exactly asleep yet. I didn't hear him, but I was walking back toward the room, and I saw him."

"But how did you know it was Mr. Himura? It was dark wasn't it?"

"Because it _just was_!!" Thankfully, he let it the matter drop when she nearly steered off the road, and he had to grab the steering wheel to keep them from going off the side of a bridge. "Miss Makimachi!"

"Just call me Misao. You're probably older than I am anyway,"

"One more thing then, Misao-san. Would there be any reason for your cousin to be kidnapped?" She took back whatever she had thought earlier about him letting _her _ask the questions. And why was he so bent on formalities?

"What is this, CSI? Yeah, there was something…" she drifted off.

"Sorry," he said. "This is just confusing. But are you planning on telling me?"

She looked at him for a moment, and then starting grinning. "Actually, I haven't decided if I trust you yet,"

***

Whatever she had been feeling before suddenly left, and it was replaced with something Kaoru thought could be called 'sick dread'.

If she told Battousai who she was, he had no reason to keep her alive. Especially now that she knew more about him. If she didn't, then her three, five, and ten year old siblings would die. And that was for sure. The first wasn't. But if he knew who she really was, then Misao was in danger as well.

He had been sitting against the couch, katana on his side as always, watching her stare at her hands. Battousai had no idea what was going through her head then, and she hoped he didn't know what had happened only minutes before. Also as always, he remained silent.

Until he finally decided to ask her, "What just happened?"

"Dang," she muttered under her breath. _At least he doesn't know…though he will probably find out in a few minutes._ _And, _she reasoned to herself, _probably with me at swordpoint. Great._

So she replied simply with a sharp "Nothing,", not bothering to look at him. He waited a few seconds and then asked her again.

"Why do you care?" 

"I don't," 

"Then why are you asking?" She snapped back. She figured that probably wasn't the best thing in the world to have said, but most likely he would end up killing her anyway. But not before she made sure her siblings were alright. Somehow, she would stop the vision from coming true…But how?

"If you really want to know, my ten-year-old brother and my five and three-year-old sisters are about to die."

"How do you know?" His tone still didn't change.

"Because I saw them," This time, she looked up at him, glaring. "And it's none of your business anyway."

He decided to ignore the last part. "You've been here the whole time. That's impossible. And, you're only a telepath. You can't see the future." If it weren't for everything that was going on, Kaoru would have laughed out loud at the irony in this, as the words to the Alanis Morissette song popped into her head.

__

An old man turned ninety-eight   
He won the lottery and died the next day   
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay   
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late   
Isn't it ironic... don't you think?   
  


And then she was back in reality, having to decide whose lives were risked. When she realized that it should be about three o'clock, she remembered that the vision would take place only a few hours from now. It was now or never. She just prayed that Misao wouldn't be caught somehow as well.

Looking down again, and digging her nails into her palms, she managed to lift her head back up and say, "I'm not Makimachi Misao,". She paused for a moment, taking a breath, then continued, "I'm Kamiya Kaoru, her cousin." And that was when an idea struck her.

***

Misao and Soujiro both hadn't said anything for a while. Misao had turned the radio on and rolled the windows down halfway while Soujiro gave her directions to his apartment.

When a tiny bell sounded, Misao looked at the gas meter. _What the…_It was practically on empty!

"But I just filled it up yesterday afternoon!" she said aloud. When she looked at Soujiro, she noticed something was slightly off. Behind his seemingly plastered happy expression, he was almost frowning. 

"Misao-san, I think we should pull over. Something isn't right," he said, just as he felt the tire beneath his seat abruptly go flat, right before Misao swerved onto the grassy area beside the road. She noticed that strangely enough, there wasn't anyone else around to be seen anywhere.

"Okay, but why is this starting to remind of a scene out of one of those weird horror movies? And who are they?"

Both of them looked out the window at the same time, only to see several armed swordsman standing about ten yards away. _What's with the swords?Guns would definitely be more effective…What am I saying?!_

When the car's engine suddenly died, Soujiro said, "I don't think staying in the car is going to help us much anymore."

"Neither do I," she said, "But at least I have my kunai with me," She pulled out five tiny daggers in each hand that she had attached to her belt. Soujiro unsheathed the sword that had been hanging at his side._ Funny, _Misao thought, _I didn't even notice it._

"Stupid jerks!," she exclaimed as a knife shattered her left back window. Taking aim, she threw back two kunai at the attacker's shoulder, a hopefully non-lethal place. Killing them didn't seem like a good idea until she knew what they were doing.

Soujiro, on the other hand, was now fighting sword to sword with a tall, dark haired man who looked very surprised that Soujiro had even tried to fight him. Misao didn't think Soujiro would kill the man yet, though she doubted he would mind, but she could tell he was holding back. _A lot. _ The man looked even more surprised when Soujiro started to win. Misao was throwing kunai at the others and fighting a few, trying to make sure none of them attacked her friend from behind.

But she was pretty sure it wouldn't matter if they did. Soujiro's speed was incredible. He hadn't taken a single blow yet. And he was still holding back what she was sure was over half his potential. Watching him was almost more interesting than the fight she was in.

When he knocked the man unconscious, he smiled even more and said, "That was easy enough,"

Misao rolled her eyes and was about to yell something at him, but she had to dodge another attack going towards her head. She wanted to try and read one of their minds and figure out what was happening, but she hardly had time to pause for a second. 

Now only four men were left. Misao was out of kunai; all were embedded in various bodies on the ground. So moving as fast as she could, she used the ninja skills she had been training for since she was a child. Three were still standing now.

***

"She's the wrong girl," He spoke calmly and coldly into the cell-phone receiver.

"What do you mean?" was the reply.

"Her name isn't Makimachi Misao. She's Kamiya Kaoru,"

"She's not the telepath?" The voice seemed slightly on edge about this.

"No."

"Then where is that one?"

"We don't know. I only know that Himura's keeping Kamiya."

"Then find Makimachi. We need her soon,"

**A/N: **Uh-oh…Now _I _need to figure out who the people just on the phone are. Suggestions are welcome *g* Oh, also, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed; I really, _really _appreciate it. 

_To my lovely reviewers_~

**Gr|ff|n()**~ Thanks! And you got close on the guess about the kids. ^_^ *Gives a Hershey bar with a bow on top* Hehe…

**dyingrain.reader()**~ Thank you, and I plan on it!

**aglaia102**~ Thanks! You were the first person to review this, and I'm really glad you like it, as this is probably my first fanfic that I actually wrote down and planned on finishing.

**Catrina3**~ Not quite, but you're close. And thanks for reviewing!!

**l3al3yanime**~ Lol, I'm probably freaky myself! :-P But thank you!! Glad you like it!

**unique-starfish**~ Wow, thanks! You said you couldn't think of interesting plots?!, I loved 'Mark of Maturity'!! It was one of my favorite fics! Thanks again, but really, I love your writing!

You guys are awesome!!!


	4. A Favor

**Disclaimer**: *Starts whistling the Rurouni Kenshin theme song while people look at her rather expectantly.* "Huh? What?" *Realizes she hasn't disclaimed RK yet* "Oh _okay, _if you _insist_, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and I won't in the next chapter either." *shakes head* J/K. Well, er, not about the not owning RK part anyway…

****

Chapter 4

Battousai looked at Misao. Or Kaoru, if what she just said was right. He hardly noticed he was scowling as he thought about what that meant.

If Kamiya wasn't the telepath, then he was just wasting time keeping her with him. But at this point, there was no way he could bring her back. She knew too much, even in the short time they'd been together. It would be too easy for her to give a description of him now, and who was to say she wouldn't tell about this whole thing?

The only other way to get rid of her would be to kill her. And the more he thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea. But something stopped him. It was the voice in his head that reminded him that it was completely _his _fault she was even here in the first place. It was he who had failed the mission.

That was the other thing her being Kamiya meant. Battousai could honestly not remember more than three missions he had failed. Two had gotten a report of his plans and hid, and the third he had only managed to maim. And with the first two, he had gone back and fixed his mistake. 

The side of him that he had locked away since becoming the Battousai was now seeming to come out. It was Kenshin Himura, who he used to be. And even Battousai's honor was against him murdering an innocent girl for his mistake. _But she can't know about me! _, he was screaming in his head.

Kaoru had started staring at him when his eyes began going from amber to purple, and then back again.

"Uh, earth to Kenshin?"

"What," His eyes instantly changed back to their usual icy amber. 

"How about we make a deal?" She almost sounded rather happy. She had certainly snapped out what she was feeling earlier fast enough.

"What could you offer," he asked, a slight smirk on his face, "that I would want?"

"For starters, I'll tell you whatever you want to know about me,"

"And what makes you think I'd want to know anything about you?" His smirk grew after he said this. He wanted to see her reply. 

"Well," She surprised him by putting an innocent looking smile on, "besides the fact that Misao might not be the only one with powers…Oh, and a few other things I might could tell you about,"

"And what if I make you tell me myself?" His hand now moved to the hilt of his katana.

"What if I lie?"

"Trust me, I'll know,"

"Well then I'll cook as well, as an add-on," At this, she wanted to burst out laughing. She settled on a wider smile. As much as she hated to admit it, and though she never would to anyone else, Kaoru Kamiya knew she was a horrible cook. "C'mon, I'll cook and I'll tell you everything. All I'm asking for is one tiny favor. You don't even have to do anything."

"Though I could make you do that as well, what do you want?" He dropped the smirk from his face, and looked her in the eyes.

"I want to make a phone call," She dropped her act as well. 

***

The last man fell after a hit from the flat side of Soujiro's sword. He, like the others, was still alive.

"Dang!" Misao exclaimed, "They're all knocked out! I can't scan their minds now!" 

"Excuse me, Misao-san, but I don't think I heard what you said," 

"Oh heck…" _Why do I keep doing that?! I really can't keep my mouth shut, can I?!_

Pretending he hadn't said anything, she asked, "Um, Soujiro, how exactly are we gonna get out of here? The gas tank on my car is leaking and two tires are flat!"

"I guess we could walk…" he started, but was quickly cut off by Misao's voice.

"Walk!?! What about my car? We aren't leaving it here!"

"Unless you have a better idea…"

She stood still for a moment, trying to come up with something. Her cell phone was at home, on her bed, and he didn't have his either. And besides, who would she call? Kaoru would have been her first choice. What would she do, call Collect and ask to speak with the Hitokiri Battousai? She snorted.

"But what about those idiots that just attacked us?"

"Well, they weren't _that _difficult. I'm sure I could protect you if-"

Misao sniffed, annoyed. "I, Makimachi Misao, can protect myself. And just for the record, _you're _getting air-headed,"

And when he started to laugh, she added, "And will you quit smiling!!"

***

"There's no way I'm letting you use the phone in here to make a call. My phone number in your caller ID would be rather noticeable,"

"Duh. I wasn't talking about that. I meant a cell phone,"

"Well I'm not letting you use that either. It's only for business—" He stopped when he saw her rolling her eyes. 

"You're getting paranoid, aren't you? I didn't say _your _phone. It really doesn't matter. Call one of your killing-buddies up here and let me use theirs. I just need to make one really important phone call in the next hour—" 

"What happened to your brother and sisters dying?" A sarcastic edge was now in Battousai's voice.

"What do you think I'm wasting my time trying to make a deal with you over!?" She blurted out in exasperation, then putting a hand to her mouth in shock of what she had just said. With anybody else, they would already have been dead by Battousai's sword. He had never let anyone talk to him like that. So why was he letting a girl he had known for only a day start now? He told himself it was out of surprise. She had looked somewhat surprised herself, but she hadn't shown a single ounce of regret or fear whatsoever. _That _was strange. Grown men were terrified of his name but a short, teenage girl was standing here yelling at him.

His icy glare returning, she softened her tone. "Please. I promise, I'll tell you how I know this as soon as I can call. And I won't tell anything! I just need to get Yahiko to go find Ayame and Suzume before-" She cut off, biting her lip and looking down.

Whispering the rest, she finished, "Before they drown," And once again, she struggled keeping her tears from showing.

"Use this," Battousai said simply, walking over and getting something off of the kitchen table, "It was in one of the men I killed in Kyoto's pocket," 

He was completely astonished by a grinning Kaoru running and throwing her arms around him. She quickly let go, blushing slightly. "Er, sorry. But thank you! See look," she jabbered on, "You aren't as much of a jerk as I thought you were!" 

****

A/N: You know what? I'm actually starting to get this plot sorted out. Hehe, miracles do happen…Another one being that I'm actually on chapter 4. Definitely a miracle. Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this. My writing skills are no where near excellent, but I'm having fun writing.

Reviewers~

You guys, I really didn't expect this. Thanks bunches!!

**Unique-starfish**~ Thanks! I hope it was ^_^

**Crystal Renee**~ THANK YOU!!! *Hugs back* I'm glad you like J . And I appreciate the review ^_^ Hehe, I think Kaoru is taking on a bit of my personality…except I doubt Kenshin would have thought twice about killing me. Lol, I probably would be annoying *innocent grin*

**l3al3yanime**~ Thank you, and I'll try to (Fall break helps a lot *g*)

**ReinaQueen**~ Hehe, I hope it was *g* And I'm on fall break (YAY!!!) , so hopefully I'll get in some writing time.


	5. Three Days Later

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Rurouni Kenshin isn't and never was mine. *Leaves future blank open purposely* Hey, I can dream! *Is pushed aside by millions of other fanfic authors* Well, erm, maybe… On to the story…

**A/N**: Er, sorry this chapter took longer than the others. I was having a bit of writers' block at first, though thanks to Chaosu and Cirya that's gone… Oh yeah, *g*, here's the kicker: I forgot my password. Yes, I know, I'm an idiot. For some moronic reason I decided to change it, and then I kind of went blank. Now isn't that the lamest writing excuse you've ever heard? ^_^ LOL!!

****

Chapter 5

Kaoru andYahiko didn't talk for very long. They had started fighting at first, but Kaoru had hurried and told him she didn't have much time. Rather bluntly, she had said he had to go find Ayame and Suzume. Then Yahiko had mention visions.

Battousai had heard every word; Yahiko certainly had spoken loud enough. But really, he hadn't focussed on any of it. If he thought about it more, he would probably remember everything and starting asking Kaoru questions.

_Kaoru. _Since when had he been on a first name basis with her? Sure, she had always called him Kenshin. When she wasn't calling him a jerk, that was. But that didn't count; her only other option was Battousai, and she had flat out demanded a name from him as soon as they first 'met'. 

Why was he even thinking about this? He was not supposed care at all about someone like her. First, she was only an assignment, and second she was a _mistake _at that. A very distracting mistake. And getting attached to her would be especially dangerous on his part.

Wait-what the heck did he mean? "Getting _attached_?" Battousai mused aloud unknowingly, "Am I getting attached to her?" _Of course not. How could I be?_

"What?" asked a confused Kaoru. 

Battousai's head jerked up. Had he said that out loud? Apparently so. As if everything else wasn't enough, he was now beginning to let his guard slip.

When he didn't say anything back to her, she continued on, "You know, you have a habit of doing that. Spacing out, I mean," She had gotten up now and walked over to him, sitting down on the floor by the couch so they could talk. 

"None of your concern," he replied coolly. She stared back down at her hands now.

"Anyway, I wanted to say thank you again, and that now I suppose I should keep up my end of the deal," she stopped, looking for something to distract her for the moment. Normally, she would have looked out a window, but he didn't have one that wasn't covered somehow. "I really don't know where to start," she went on, "but what do you want to know?"

"Everything," he said. So Kaoru started telling him about her visions, about growing up with them, about Misao and her apathetic family, when Misao's mother left, when her own parents died, Ayame, Suzume, and Yahiko….

***

"Soujiro, how did you know any of that about Battousai?" The question had been nagging Misao the whole time they were walking. She had been almost silent until then, only trying to make occasional small talk. Both of them were thinking about the same things, and they were both too preoccupied to talk.

Soujiro remained silent, still in thought. Finally, he said, "You could say we've met before. We've been both enemies and co-workers."

"You definitely have an interesting life,"

"You could say that as well," 

"Uh, just wondering, but do you have any idea where we're going?" She asked. For some reason, she couldn't think of much to say. Which, for Makimachi Misao, was very unusual.

"There should be a stop somewhere soon, and we can use a pay phone there. Can you think of anyone we could call?" 

No one immediately came to mind. She imagined her father's response.

_"Dad, I'm with a friend and we just got attacked, and now my car's broken down. I need a ride…"_

_"Musume, dear, I really don't have time…"_

She almost laughed at the thought of this. _Well, Kaoru is certainly out of the picture…_This made her wonder; who _did _she know that she could trust with something like this? Someone who wouldn't tell all of Kyoto about her situation. 

The Oniwaban came to mind. Aoshi-sama in particular. But what would she tell him? 

This conversation played in her mind as well.

_"Oh, hi Aoshi-sama! I really need your help right now; can you drive for about thirty minutes and pick up me and a friend on the side of the highway?"_

That didn't sound very well either. But suddenly, her problem was answered when a long, black car slowed and drove even with the two of them. When the window rolled down, Misao saw a man in a dark suit with sunglasses on. She frowned, not recognizing him. Who the—

"Makimachi?" he asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Get in the car; your father needs you," _What?! _Her father would never send for her like this...

With a single glance from Soujiro, she immediately knew something was wrong. 

"Stay back, Misao," he said. When the man pulled out a gun, Soujiro had pulled Misao down on the ground before she could even think to move. A split second later a gunshot rang out.

Wide-eyed, she thought, _That would have hit him…or _me.

Confused anger washed over her as she slammed her telepathy on his mind, trying to scan it. Only when she heard the gun fall out of his hand did she realize she had used way too much force. He would be very lucky if he was still alive.

As all at once, she became extremely tired, she remembered vaguely something Jiya had said about side effects… 

***

Kenshin was sitting on the floor again, resting. He doubted he'd ever really slept since he became the Battousai; it could get him killed. He just tried to push all of the thoughts out of his head for a while. And right then, for even someone with as much control as he had, it was near impossible.

It didn't even surprise him anymore that it was the girl—Kaoru—who was on his mind. The fact that she was the one breaking his control unnerved him. The fact that he was _letting _her only did so more. And she'd only been with him for three days now.

Speaking of which, where was she? _Oh heck…_

"Girl, where are you?" She came out from one of the rooms in the hallway behind him. He had let her borrow a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt the previous day, and though they were way too baggy on her, it looked better than the nightdress she had had on.

"I have a name…"

"Why were you in my room?" He spoke in his usual cold voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kenshin!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I must have missed the 'No Trespassing' sign."

"Get back in here," He grabbed her wrist rather painfully and jerked her back into the main room.

"Oww…_ Thanks,_" she muttered.

"And why do you keep calling me Kenshin?" He was tired of being reminded of his past. Himura Kenshin did not exist anymore.

"Because that's you're name. People typically do go by them…"

Before he could say anything back, he whirled around upon hearing the lock on his door rattle. When the door swung open, an out-of-breath Sano stumbled in.

***

A man sat at the desk in his office, waiting patiently by the phone. The room was small and dimly lit; every suitable prop adorned with paperwork. He held in his hand a half-empty teacup, a silent reminder of what he called 'inconsistency' in his servants. Had his maid not remained as loyal as she'd been over the past five years, he was sure she would have already been fired. But he wasn't wasting his thoughts on her now. He was waiting for Makimachi Takamasa to call.

He smiled as the last two days played in his mind. Katsura had gotten his Battousai to take the girl to try and protect her. But that would change. Now, as soon as the girl's father called, he would finalize the deal. There would even be no fight or bloodshed involved, and he would have a most deadly weapon in his hands. And her father was handing her right over.

**A/N (again)**: Not much to say yet. I spell checked this, and the Word thingy suggested 'oreo' for 'oro'. Oro… Oh, to the point. I just wanted to clear up a bit about my couples descriptions. I wasn't thinking much when I wrote my summary, I'm gonna explain the couples I put in it. Some are already in here (um, well, I'm sure you know those ^_^), and the others that I plan on being in here. Some of these will just be hinted, and others will actually have a place in the story. So…

**Battousai/Kenshin/Kaoru** (Yes, that's only two people…And I'm pretty sure they're gonna be in here, Lol!!)

****

Aoshi/Misao (What? She wouldn't be Misao if she didn't like her dear Aoshi-sama *g*, who I'm currently trying to save from Cirya :: evil laugh ::)

****

Soujiro/Misao (They're just soo cute together ^_^!)

****

Sano/Megumi (Yes, I'm dragging poor Sano into all of this ::another evil laugh::! I don't know how big a part Megumi will play yet. I guess I'll wait see. What do you guys want?)

****

And, to my lovely reviewers!! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS!!!!

****

nee- chan() ~ Thank you!! And yup, I think this will be Sou/Misao, with Aoshi mentioned a bit. Truth be told, I doubt I'd be very good with writing Aoshi. So Sou/Misao and Kenshin/Kaoru will be my main pairings.

****

aglaia102 ~ Aglaia, you're great!! You've reviewed this since the very beginning. ::Hugs:: Thank you!!

****

Chaosu ~ You're great too! If it weren't for you, I doubt I'd have any idea what was gonna happen next. So.. THANK YOU!!! And I'm pretty sure this will be Sou/Misao. I just think they are so cute together! And formidable if loud is definitely right, lol. And twisted? I'm known for weird plot twists. Once I turned a normal highschool story into some magic thingy by making the girl's crush a demon…So thanks again, especially for I/M-ing me!

****

ReinaQueen ~ Thank you too! Yup, yup. Hehe, I think he is too ^_^ ::Gets death glare from Battousai:: eep…

****

unique-starfish~ Thanks!! Hehe, s'okay, I doubt I could give any myself… Lol.. And I hope I can update a bit sooner next time.

****

crasyducky ~ Thank you!! I'm really glad you like. I was *really* nervous about actually posting the first chapter of this.

****

tesuka- chan ~ Thank you so much! I'm really glad you think that. And yeah, I kind of noticed I was making it fast paced. Well, actually, I'm kind of stuck in between. It seems fast-paced, but it's taken me until chapter five to even get the main plot started. But maybe that's just me. But thank you! But I will try to make the chapters longer, that I will!! :: Makes mental not to self *g* :: Eep, I'd better remember this.

****

Crystal Renee ~ LOL!!! :: CB dies laughing, then precedes to tease Battousai about being fuzzy :: Thanks Crystal! I really appreciate this ^_^ :: Sees Crystal is now knocked out

CB: Hey!

Kenshin: Oro?

CB: What'd you do that for?

Battousai: She was stupidly infatuated with me.

CB: She reviewed my story! And wrote *several* really awesome ones!!

Battousai: And she said I was fuzzy.

CB: :: blinks :: You might be…

Battousai: Rurouni!

And I'm pretty sure there will be more K/K ^_~ 

**k() ~ **Of course! And thank you!!

Hehe, I love you all!!


	6. Into the Labyrinth

**Disclaimer**: *Puts her 'Queen of the World' crown on and sits on throne* Yup, ^_^, I'm special. Rurouni Kenshin somehow just became all mine. *All characters look a bit scared, except for Aoshi whose expression doesn't change* What? *Is kicked off throne and thrown out of the throne room* Eep. Ouch. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Ouch. Ooh, do I still get the rest of the world?

****

A/N: None really, for once. Definitely will be by the end of this chapter though ^^ Oh. Yeah. There is a fight scene in this one. So violence would be my only warning then, if you're one of those really squeamish people. Which in that case, I really don't recommend you watching the OAV "Trust and Betrayal". (Hehe, when I first watched that, I was giving Cirya rants about how bleeding like that would be impossible for humans. I think I caught about two names- maybe Kenshin and Tomoe; Hiko didn't stick very well-, and I had an odd obsession with the fishies they showed for about 2.5 seconds when Kenshin is talking with Katsura. Just don't ask…. ^_^) And, er, scratch the thing about no authors' notes…

"JOU-CHAN?!" Sano exclaimed.

"You jerk! You know _him_?!" she gestured at Battousai.

"I'm guessing you two don't like each other very much?" 

"He _kidnapped_ me! Am I supposed to like him? And I should tell Megumi that—" 

"Sano, what did you come running in here for?" Kenshin cut in, "I'm sure it wasn't to visit with her," Kaoru glared at him while Sano's face straightened.

"They have the one you were supposed to get. Weasel Girl,"

"Misao?" Kaoru exclaimed.

Sano nodded, and Battousai seemed to be in thought.

"Do you know where they're keeping her?"

Sano shook his head. "I couldn't get that. I only know she's somewhere at her father's house, and that he's making the deal tonight. And, that they know you have the wrong one,"

Kenshin swore under his breath. "Then let's go. We can't let them get her,"

"Um, what about Jou-chan? I don't think you should leave her here…"

Battousai raised a brow, but quickly thought about it and said, "No. I don't. That means she'll have to go with us,"

Before Kaoru even took a breath, he had wrenched his katana out and placed its tip at a deadly spot on her neck, making her stumble and fall backwards.

"First, girl," he started, "if you do anything stupid, I _will _kill you. Second; if you say anything about whatever you see tonight to anyone else, I'll kill you. Clear?"

She gave him a limp nod as he re-sheathed his blade. Sano walked over and helped her up. "This all she's got to wear?" he questioned. She nodded again.

Kenshin let out an exasperated sigh. "She can wear one of my coats!" As he hurriedly went to go get one, Kaoru didn't think it a good idea to remind him that she didn't have any shoes either. Kenshin came back with a simple, black leather coat, and judging by the specks of dust at the top, he hadn't worn it in a while. It was a bit big, like the rest of her clothes, but it was better than nothing. 

Kenshin had on his own leather coat, and his katana at his side. Kaoru noted that it was the only weapon he was carrying.

"Um, wouldn't it be a good idea for you to carry something more like a gun? I really doubt everyone will leave theirs at home and bring their swords just for you. And I know there'll be more than one person there—"

"It makes it more interesting," he replied, now suddenly grinning, "when your opponent really believes they have a chance,"

"You _are _psycho," she muttered as they walked out the door.

***

Misao didn't know where she was. Everything around her was dark, and she had no idea if her eyes were just closed or it was the lighting. All of her limbs were completely numb, and she wasn't sure if she could move or not either.

How long had it been since she had been standing with Soujiro? It seemed like an eternity had passed. A black car stood out in her mind.

Oddly, she felt a jerking motion and realized she was being pulled to her feet. A tiny prick of pain. _A needle?_ She didn't have time to think on it; she was unconscious again only several seconds later.

***

Rain pelted down on the three of them as they went to Kenshin's car. He had parked it behind the building, a somewhat secretive spot, but not very good for walking to in the dark and rain. Any other time, Kaoru would have been thrilled at getting to leave his apartment, but in this weather, she could hardly see. 

And it wasn't that she didn't want to help her cousin. She hoped with everything she could think of that Misao was okay. But at the moment, there was absolutely nothing she could do. It was even her fault her cousin was where she was. _Misao _was the one who was supposed to be getting protected, if she could call it that. Kaoru started to wonder what she was going to do when they got there. Tag behind Kenshin and Sano? She definitely didn't want to sit in the car. She sighed. Kaoru hated feeling so…so _useless_. She didn't even have a weapon.

Her thoughts were broken by Sano's complaining as they found the car. "Kenshin, there were at least 300 other parking spots in the front. Why the heck did you park over here?" 

When Kenshin pushed the 'unlock' button on his key chain, she got in, not hearing his reply. She was shaking from the cold water that now drenched her clothes, and having only socks on her feet wasn't helping. She could tell it was going to be a long night.

"I think I know where they'll put her at," she said, breaking now a few minutes' awkward silence. If it would have been Sano driving, he would have slammed on the breaks right then in the middle of the road.

"You do?" he exclaimed.

"In the basement, there's an almost hidden door that leads to a small meeting room. Misao used to tell me about my uncle going there with some of his men,"

"See, what'd I tell you, Kenshin?" Sano said, gloating to his friend. Battousai only raised a brow.

"He _might _be there. It isn't for sure,"

***

The car stopped. Battousai reached over into the compartment on the dashboard and pulled out two knives and handed them to Kaoru.

"Be careful. I don't want to have to come save you," Then he reached again, and pulled out a small handgun. "You might as well take this too; you're not going to be able to get through anyone with just a knife," 

She took the weapon, setting the two knives in her lap. The first one was small, and she managed to fit it in a pocket, and the second knife she put through the drawstrings on her sweatpants, since she didn't have a belt. The gun she kept in her hands, hoping against hope she wouldn't have to use it. Being honest with herself, she wasn't sure if she could. Taking a life went against everything she'd ever been taught. The whole sword technique her father had instructed her in had been based on protecting; not killing. 

***

Soujiro was somewhat surprised to see Himura there. And especially with the girl. Did he trust her not to escape? But then again, with him watching her, Soujiro doubted she'd get very far. 

But whose side was Battousai on? Soujiro only wanted information….and to get Misao out. And he knew he didn't need a confrontation between the two of them. The effects of whatever injection he'd been given three days ago when Misao was taken were still wearing off. And though, compared to almost anyone else, his skills were near-perfect, he felt slower than normal then. He reminded himself to find out whatever that blasted drug had been…

***

"Wouldn't just cutting off the power and then going in be easier?" Kaoru said as she watched Kenshin pry off a window with the tip of a knife.

"No; it would be just as easy for them to leave then, and they'd know something was wrong." She was amazed at how quietly he was doing this but she doubted it was the first time. He'd had years of experience.

When the window was completely off, he looked at Sano, who started to leave. 

"Good luck!" he said.

Kaoru frowned. "Where's he going?"

"Did you think we'd all go in the same way? He's going to the other side of the house,"

With that, Battousai effortlessly climbed through the now-open window, his katana never hitting the side. Once in the room, he bent down to help Kaoru in. Taking her hands, he pulled her up. 

His amber eyes meeting her own blue, they stood there for a moment. Finally, he asked, "Are you ready?"

She gave him a weak smile, "I guess,"

"Just stay out of the way, and you'll be fine,"

****

A/N: To everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU!!!! And sorry this chapter was shorter than the rest. It's sort of cut in half because I'm *really* tired now, and if I type anymore it's going to make even less sense than any of this has. And hope this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought…It's late…and my brain is fried from a week of school….

****

ReinaQueen ~ Hehe, thanks!!

****

nee-chan() ~ Thank you! *g*, me too. I felt sorry for him being all by himself ^_^

****

crasyducky ~ Aww.. thank you! And I'm glad you think so ^^

****

Luna ~ Thank you, and I'm gonna try *g*

****

aglaia102 ~ Thanks! Aww, that's okay ^_~

****

unique-starfish ~ Thanks!! And I'll try! Heh, I know what you mean.

****

tesuka- chan ~ Thank you!! Lol, I just _I _can figure out who exactly Soujiro is going to be in this. And I know, not much of Aoshi yet ::CB starts crying about her Aoshi-sama, then quickly straightens back up :: Obsessed? ::puts on angelic face :: Who, _me?_

Crystal ~ Hehehe!!

CB: ::Checks Crystal's pulse, then glares at Battousai:: I'm blaming it on you, Fuzzy-sama, if anything happens

Battousai: …

Crystal: ::Starts to wake up::

CB: Yay! ::innocent face:: But it's still Fuzzy-sama's fault…

Battousai: Quit calling me that!

Crystal: But you _are!_

:: The three of them continue arguing about this while Kenshin shows back up ::

Kenshin: Oro…

CB: ::blinks:: Where did you come from?

Thankies, Crystal!! ^_^ :: Gives her a Battousai plushie as a present ::

CB: ::Turns back to real Battousai and points to Crystal's present:: Ha! Proof! You are fuzzy!

****

Cirya~ Helllloo Miss Thing-chan!! ::Dies laughing:: T….HE LOOKS LIKE THE PILLSBURY DOUGHBOY!!! Er, just so you all know, I didn't *really* just say that. Not that it isn't true or anything… ::Gets bunches of odd looks from confused readers:: Er, uh, just don't ask… And thank you ^_^ Well, uh, see you in, oh, about 6 hours? ::Runs and hides from the terror of being in a 'cutest couple' award…:: Eeep….

****

Chaosu~ Thank you! And that's okay! Trust me, you really helped quite a bit ^_^ Yup, I hope we can talk again sometime! And I'm glad you liked everything *g*


	7. Through the Wall

**Disclaimer**: Nope…Not mine…I only own a bunch of plushies that only exist on my computer…:: Hugs her Aoshi and Kenshin dolls :: …and on Ebay, but those aren't mine *g* Oh yeah…speaking of Ebay, there's also those keychains, which aren't mine either. And all the DVDS. Still not mine…

**A/N**: I'm reeeaaaalllly sorry this is so late!! I'm in the middle of trying to make a new website, find somewhere that will host it, learn Javascript and FTP, upload and code more than twenty poems to my current site…ect., ect., ect. Actually, that's not really the beginning. All that junk just kind of got thrown in. Homework was the main thing. 

I hate to say this as well, but I'm probably not going to be able to update as often. The thing is, I don't have a lot of extra time at the moment, and I really don't want to rush through each chapter and just end up writing every single plot line that goes through my head. Trust me. It would be awful. I like getting it beta read before I post it up here, but I will try to get a new chapter up at least every 2 weeks. I know, bad CB!

(**About a week later..)** Okay, I'll quit making excuses. Exams are over and it's Christmas break!

****

Chapter 7 

When Battousai walked through the house, an odd silence hung in the air. He could hear Kaoru's nervous breathing behind him, though she kept her face straight. Nothing around him looked wrong at all, but he sensed otherwise.

And then there was the fact that he could feel someone else, obviously not Sano, near them as well. 

She still stayed behind him as they walked through a dimly-lit hallway. Memories of playing there as a child flashed in her mind. Really, she had only been here just last week. And only three weeks ago, she and Misao had both sat there, cramming in everything they could learn in a day for their finals. She closed her eyes in reminescence. Why did this seem so long ago?

When she paused in midstep, Battousai turned around again, staring. Reopening her eyes, she could tell he was thinking. Other than that, his expression was unreadable. _Typical, _she thought.

"It's through here," Kaoru's voice sounded flat. She went into what she recognized to be her uncle's office. She was scanning the room for a door when her attention jerked back to Battousai. He was standing completely still, katana half drawn, and his amber eyes glaring at another figure in the back of the room.

"What now?" she questioned. He didn't reply, and she saw the other figure re-sheathe his own katana. 

"Battousai?" he said.

"Soujiro. Why are you here?" Battousai still glared at him, but he now loosened his grip on his sword. Kaoru frowned. She had a feeling that they knew each other somehow from before.

"Probably the same reason you are," The way he kept smiling struck her as a bit odd. Along with the fact that he was the second person she had seen over the past few days who fought with a katana.

As if to break the awkward silence that had set in, footsteps could now be heard in the hallway. Both Kenshin and Soujiro now redrew their swords, Kaoru backing up.

But Kenshin, focussing on something not in the room, sighed exasperately and re-sheathed his for the second time.

"It's Sano," he muttered. "Now," he said, turning to Kaoru, "You said they were downstairs. Why are we in here?"

"Because directly downstairs is just the basement. But over here," She walked around a large desk and yanked a curtain away that was covering the back wall, "there's another way down,"

She looked searchingly at the wall for a moment, and then, finding a small and barely noticeable latch, she started to pull. The panel moved easily, revealing a small stairway. She didn't explain to him how exactly she knew this.

But when she started to go down, she begun to hear broken parts of a conversation, gradually getting louder. When they were in mid-sentence, before she had time to resist, a strong pair of hands jerked her up from the room in the wall and back out onto the office floor. 

Most of her was slung against the floor rather painfully, the rest hitting Kenshin.

"Oww," she mumbled.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed rather quietly as he pulled her off, knowing they couldn't afford to be found over this.

"It looked like going down the stairs!" retorted Kaoru, rolling her eyes.

He snapped back, "What were you going to do? Just walk in and ask for your cousin?"

"I wasn't going all the way down, just far enough to hear what they were saying!"

Kenshin had started to say something else, but was cut off by Sano. "They're getting closer!" As their conversation was becoming more and more audible, Kaoru instantly figured out something rather important then- that from below, the panel moved away would be very, very obvious.

Battousai was thinking about the same thing. Nearly effortlessly, he rushed to it and had it back on the wall in a matter of seconds. The voices downstairs could still be heard then, and Kaoru froze when she heard the name 'Takani'.

__

Megumi Takani? 

***

The dark-haired woman glared down at the test tubes in front of her. The dim lighting made them impossibly hard to be accurate with, and now any mistake would kill whoever it happened to be used on. She had made a dye that would color them a bit, but it still didn't help in mixing them. And having a gun pointed at the back of her head sure didn't either.

Megumi pretended to be looking at one of the bottles on her desk when she heard her name whispered a few feet away. Misao's wrists were still tied, but now she was awake again. Giving Misao small nod, she turned back to her work so that the man behind her wouldn't ask questions. Picking up a test tube and holding it up toward the only light in the room, she stole another glance at Misao, and figured out what the girl was trying to do.

//_Megumi?// _She could hear Misao's voice in her head. //_They're here.//_

Megumi quickly hid the confusion on her face. _Who? _She hoped Misao had read that. Even after four days of the two of them talking this way, it still seemed completely odd. She never was really sure if Misao ever 'heard' her or not.

But she was reassured immediately as she felt Misao's wave of shock as the girl scrambled to tell her what she found.

//_Megumi! Kaoru's here, and so is Sano. Soujiro, the one I told you about, is with them. But get this! That guy who took Kaoru is here too!!_// After getting this out, Misao now struggled to stay awake. Using her telepathy like this drained much of her energy.

Megumi would have responded to her, but the man behind her noticed her staring off and growled a warning to get back to work. _If only I had something to dilute this with…_The mixture she was working on was both illegal and potentially lethal. She didn't know if someone else could make it if she didn't. So maybe they _wouldn't _kill her. But this wasn't something she wanted to bet her life on…

Mostly out of reflex, her head turned toward the ceiling as soon as she heard the noise. _What was that, _she thought, noting the tense expression on her 'guard's' face.

***

Kaoru didn't have long to think on it, because only a few moments later, her head began to throb and she knew she was about to have a vision. Slowly, everything around her faded to black and she was plunged into an icy world of illusions and memories.

She didn't feel herself fall against the wall or being helped down by Kenshin and Sano. She couldn't see them anyway. 

But when the dream was over, she was in a state of numb shock.

For once, it hadn't been about someone else. It had been about her.

___________________________________________________

Not a very good cliffhanger, I know. It's kind of late right now.

Now, on to the reviews! I know I've already said this but seriously, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

****

Unique-starfish~ Thankies!! Sorry I didn't do the last part :-/

****

aglaia102 ~ Thank you!!!

****

ReinaQueen ~ Seriously?!? Wow, thank you!! ^_^

****

Crystal Renee ~ hehehehe, we have our own little subplot going, don't we?

:: CB watches in shock as Sireta chases down Battousai, before getting pounded again by Misao ::

CB: Eeee! Aoshi-sama, help!!

Aoshi: ….

Sano: :: still staring at Battousai and Sireta ::

Kenshin: :: watches his alter-ego get pounded ::

CB: :: manages to get away from Misao :: She could always order another one off Ebay….? :: starts to glomp Aoshi but gets an evil look from Misao and hides behind him instead :: Yup, Battousai's definitely gonna regret killing Crystal's plushie by the looks of things…. :: evil laugh ::

Thank you Crystal!! *g*

****

Catrina3 ~ Hehe, thanks! Ooh, Halloween candy sounds really good right now ^_^ With something from Starbucks… *g* Yup, I'm hyper too, lol!

****

Crasyducky~ Lol, thanks! I've done that several times typing +_+

****

Cirya~ Long-time-no-see, eh? Er, not really, considering we see each other every day at school….Anyway, thank you!! (And BTW, that's why I called you Miss Thing-_chan _^_~) Hmm…bokkens keep magically appearing for me *g* maybe it's a sign… :: heavenly music plays ::

CB: Misao'd better be nice to Sou-chan or Cirya won't let her have him back ^_^ 

::Both authors have evil grins ::

CB: Hey, since she has Soujiro now, Aoshi's free!

Cirya: …..

Lol, we have too much fun! Hey, wait a min., that isn't possible! ^_^ More like too much caffeine……and sugar…..

****

SilverLightning177 ~ Thank you! Hope ya liked them too** ^_^**

Arigatou!


End file.
